I Never Knew Me
by wafflestroodle
Summary: (Dark!Hijack) Deep within the surface of the ground lies Hiccup and Jack under Pitch's rule. Hiccup and Jack are two minions just like any other nightmares roaming around, but is Hiccup just too different? Is there something more to his life than being a nightmare and being with Jack? Is his mind just too colorful, his eyes too bright for the gray world Pitch has too offer?


**I'm going to contribute this is to (Hijack July: Dark!Hijack) because that's the way the story starts off c: **

**"The Sky In A Cage" by chi-of-ink on fanfiction inspired me to write this, even though that story is actually depressingly sad :c (for me at least). **

**This is Rated M for…you knooow. **

**So again, this is Dark!Hijack, currently living under Pitch's rule c:**

**A/N Over**

My eyes ease open to find the usual waking sights. A blur at first, then it all comes into view: the cracked black-tiled floor, the gray chipped-paint surrounding wall, the two candelabras dimly illuminating the room, a worn-down wardrobe, and the simple desk and chair that never seem to be free of cobwebs.

In the distance I hear the North Bell Tower clashing away to announce the beginning of East shift. Even though our tower is furthest away from the bells, it never fails stir us in our sleep. I feel sorry for those actually nearby.

I take a long, deep breath before I push myself into a sitting position away from the comfort of the plush pillow under me. I feel the thick blanket slide down my stomach as I stretch one arm and rub sand out of my eyes with the other. A yawn escapes me.

"Jack, wake up," I hear my sleep-strained voice say, clearing it before I speak again, "Pitch told us there'd be a meeting after the bells."

I'm not surprised when Jack slithers his arms around me and pulls me back into bed, in moments his fresh lips are next to my ear.

"I don't _want_ to go," he whispers as he glides a hand across my abdomen, I can practically hear him smirk, "Why don't we stay today?"

As expected. "Jack, you know we can't miss meetings. Pitch's orders."

A groan escapes his lips as he drops his head on the pillow, "Why do you have to be such a goody goody all the time?"

"Do you want to get in trouble? Remember last time you decided to break the rules? You're lucky I was able to bail you out of it."

"Come on Hic, he won't even notice, there's too many of us," he removes his hands from me and rubs his face, "he doesn't even take attendance anyway! As if he even _cares_."

I raise a brow, "Okay _genius_, and what if this meeting happens to have some very important information?"

"Bahh!" he sits up, "It's never that important! A change of what we're hunting, a change in the bell tower, a change in the dragon arena, these are things we can figure out on our own, Hiccup."

I watch him from my lying position as he scowls at no one in particular, "That doesn't mean we can skip Jack," I sit up and bring my legs to the edge of the bed, ready to hop off but the bed creaks and Jack hugs me from behind, kissing behind my ear, "Come on babe," another kiss at the jaw, "please?"

I sigh and mull it over for a moment, "If we get in trouble, or if we miss anything big, it is entirely your fault."

He holds me a little tighter, "Mhmm, totally my fault, I'm to blame, it was all me."

"I mean it Jack, I won't sleep with you for a week if anything happens," I warn.

But eager as he is, he takes the punishment, "You got it," he kisses my shoulder, "Solo for a week. No touchy."

I smile and loosen his arms around me, turning and I pounce on him, "Come here, you."

It only takes that much for the routine to set in. Our lips collide and we pick up the pace fairly quick, lips gliding and slipping tongues in and drugging ourselves with the hazy feeling of arousal. It's not long before Jack flips up over, he kisses down my neck and squeezes my thigh very close to home, making a shiver run through my body. Feeling useless, I glide my hands down his back and he sighs against my collarbone. His breath encourages me to move lower and squeeze his butt, his breath hitches, reflexively grinding against me and my spine bucks into an arch, moans escaping both of us, the heat builds up. I feel my face go mauve and wrap my legs around him, he licks along my ear, rolling his hips against me longer and harder than before.

"_Aaahh, Jaack_"

—-

"And that pretty much concludes what I had to say," Pitch finishes off unamused.

He rises from his concrete throne and begins to step off the platform, but before he gives the wave of dismissal he stops and speaks up again, "Oh, that's right." He faces the crowd of gray and black, "Manny will be here today. It's early, I know. But he is unable to come on the usual day this month. He'll arrive about 30 minutes into your shift and I'll be in my quarters from then on. You know the drill. If he picks you, you're out. Don't expect me to fight for a weakling." he descends the steps as he finishes off, "If you see Jack, you discuss nothing of what I said. If he asks, you send him straight to my quarters. You have my approval to leave."

Like ants, the nightmares scattered to their exits accordingly, heading to their assigned businesses for the day.

Pitch strolled through the halls, making his way toward the entrance gates to await his old friend and the expectant game of chess, mentally noting a list of times Jack made his job a little more difficult, carrying around that pet of his.

Hiccup doesn't belong here and Jack knows it. He hides too much from him. He keeps him in the shadows about the whole meaning of being here. Pitch should have gotten rid of Hiccup to start with. He's only wasting space, and not to mention the _distraction_ he's been for Jack, Jack was already unstable to start with.

Pitch shook his head and rubbed at his temples, "It's time to put your useless pet back in the wild."

—

After a pleasurable amount of time, Jack and Hiccup headed out to perform their daily responsibilities. Starting with breakfast.

They stepped into the mess hall late. Everyone else was already finishing up their meals or heading out. No one greeted the two, nor a wave or a glance was thrown their way. Jack took it as a minor thing, clearly they were in a rush. Jack took a hold of Hiccup's hand and dragged him to the kitchen, "Come on Hic, we gotta hurry too."

"Says the guy who wanted to _sleep in_," he joked.

"Oh be quiet," Jack laughed to himself.

They scurried over to the kitchen door and stood in front of a window counter on the wall, "Helga!," Jack called through, "I really need you right now!"

A groan of frustration was heard somewhere inside, followed by a couple stomps towards the opening. The full-faced chef with black hair in a messy bun, a stained apron, and a mole on her face appeared, holding a giant soup spoon in her right hand, shaking it as she spoke, "You and yor boyfrend need to start comin' erlier!" They both flinch as she bangs the spoon against the metal counter, "Aye can't keep savin' yer lives Jack!"

"Come on Helga!," Jack clasped his hands together and dropped his arms on the counter, "This is the last time I promise!"

"Last tiem, humph!" she repeated, making her way back into the kitchen again, "You bet-ter hope so, Jack boy!"

Jack stood again and threw a wink at Hiccup, "That's how you handle it."

Hic crossed his arms, "Oh, I'm_ very_ impressed. Teach me your pleading ways, I'm begging you."

Jack chuckled, "Well your begging is a start," he stepped closer to Hiccup, grabbing his shoulders and speaking into his ear, "But you're already good at that."

"Oh trust me," Hiccup whispered with a grin, "I'm not the only one."

Jack gave him a smirk, "Oh ho ho~. We're feeling sassy today, was it this morning's events?"

Another clang against metal was heard, startling both nightmares in opposing directions, "Leave the romance fer laeter!" Helga shoved the two bowls across the counter, spilling over some of the contents inside, "herry up!"

Both grabbed a bowl and hurried into the mess hall, not before Jack yelled out a thank you to Helga.

"This is last tiem!" was all she said.

—

After chugging down a bowl of soup in what felt like a world record of a few seconds, the two sprinted their way through the tall brick halls until they reached the training arena. At the door no one was lined up, everyone had gone inside but the guard stood in front, blocking the path in.

They reached the door out of breath, Hiccup bent over and tried to regain composure, but Jack advanced despite, "Gobi, what -pant- are our cards today? -pant-"

His eyebrows creased into a scowl, "You're late Jack," his gruff, deep voice rung in the two's ears, "You know where they are."

Jack smiled as if he appreciated the advice, "Right. -pant-," he loosely grabbed Hiccup's arm, "come on Hic."

They jogged a couple doors down, reaching another room where everyone's daily tasks were stored. They stepped inside and immediately went to searching for their names.

"Found it!," Jack grabbed his card and immediately scanned down the list.

"Oh!," Hiccup took his card and began to read it off as well, but he stopped on the first words, the first tasks of the day. His shoulders tensed and his grip on the card was a tad tighter.

—-

The moment I felt Jack peak behind me, my card stuck to my chest like a magnet, "What did you get Hic?"

I sighed.

Okay, I can do this. Maybe he'll agree this time. Maybe I can convince him. Maybe today is the day. Just _maybe_.

"Hiccup?"

Okay okay, phew, here I go here I go.

I inhaled harshly and turned to face him, shoving the card practically in his face.

My eyes clenched closed, "Jack can I please go outside today I have Nightmare duty and I know the outside is a dangerous place and you don't want me to die but I'd really like to go see it for once just one time I'll stick around or group up with other nightmares I promise I won't do anything overly drastic I'll stay safe."

I inhaled again, speaking normally now, "_Please _Jack."

It was silent for moments too long. Until he plucked my card out of my hands, but I refused to move. He stuck the card back. And made his way toward the exit. My eyes opened.

"You can have my card for today."

I bit my lip.

Black Smithing.  
>Weapon Training.<br>Weapon Cleaning.  
>Lunch.<br>Library Help.  
>Free.<br>Dragon Feeding.  
>Dinner.<br>Free.

"_Jack_!" I couldn't help the desperation in my voice, "This isn't fair!"

He sharply turned back, hands clenched, my card in his hands ruined, "We _don't_ argue about this, _Hiccup_!"

"Jack I'm tired of you doing this every single time I have Nightmare duty. I want to see what Earth looks like! I want to see what humans look like! I want to go outside and see what air feels like, experience the sun-!"

"We can't _walk_ in the sun you idiot!"

"I don't _care_!" my hands trembled and my eyes stung but I ignored it, "You never let me go outside, You never let me draw, You never let me read, You never let me ask too many questions- .._.why_?!"

"It's for your own good! Besides, the last thing I need is for your little- curiosity to lead you straight to your death! Do you know how that would make me _feel_ Hiccup?" he stepped over to where I was, putting his hands on my head and petting my hair, kissing my forehead, sorrow written all over his face, "I wouldn't be able to handle losing you Hic, you're…_you're my life_."

And of course I don't like seeing him like this, but I've never gone outside. I've never been able to venture the world. So many great things I've learned about the outside in so many books, I can't possible stay inside forever! That can't be my destiny! I wasn't about to be guilt-tricked into staying either.

"I'm not gonna die going out once," I stuck out my index finger, "just once! And my drawings don't do anything but make me happy Jack, I like learning about the world out there."

He let go of me, face back to a contortion of annoyance.

"I said _No!_ Besides, what benefit will any of that do for you? All that- _art_ and _book_ stuff, just do what you're supposed to do and quit asking things!"

"Well I _would_! If you'd fucking let me go outside! I'm _supposed_ to go outside aren't I, Jack? If I told Pitch I bet _he'd_ let me go outside!"

"Arrrghh!" Jack he threw a hand in the air. I flinched back, covering my face and waiting for the blow.

I heard a forced exhale before too long, and footsteps walking away from me, "I'll see you later."

By the time I looked up, the door slammed shut. I didn't want to cry but the agonizing weight in my chest managed to pull a tear out of my eye.

—-

The Man in the Moon made his way across the bridge with his white suit and sky blue tie, his long white, gravity-defying strand of looped hair bouncing above his shiny head.

Pitch greeted him first, "Good to see you Manny, care to tell me the reason for this early visit?"

He smiled, looking up at the tall man, "Oh, some business with the Guardians, Pitchner. I'm sure you're not disturbed by my visit."

Pitch half-smiled, "Of course not, shall we head over then?"

"Yes, let's."

They reached Pitch's quarters, one of the highest levels on the tallest tower in his underground palace. The chess board and both their seats were already in place. Table-tops floated next to each seat where a drink sat.

They settled themselves down.

"I hope its not a bother," Manny spoke up as he stuck a hand under his suit jacket, revealing a small jar that was never noticeable through the fabric but should've been.

"You and your magic tricks," Pitch gave out a light airy laugh.

"I brought my Glowworms because I usually can't see in this candle-lighting," Manny tapped the glass and smiled when the little creatures inside glowed like home, smiling back at him, then he set them on the table floating beside, "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes," the slight amusement showed on Pitch's face, "but before we start, I want to discuss a boy I want you to meet. I think he could be a possible candidate."

Manny lit up, "Really? Well shoot, what's the boy's name?"

He grinned, "Hiccup."


End file.
